What of the Marauders?
by Lyby
Summary: La rencontre des Marauders, et la formation du groupe... [Ch.9 corrigé]
1. Rencontre avec Remus

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire par le de sa vison de la rencontre des Maraudeurs.  
  
Disclamer : Snif, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, à qui d'ailleurs rien n'appartient, si ce n'est l'intrigue, vu que les persos et les lieux sont à notre vénérée JKR.  
  
Rencontre avec Lupin  
  
Remus Lupin était assis nerveusement en attendant que le Poudlard Express quitte le quai 9¾. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un loup-garou allait à Poudlard. En fait ça n'était jamais arrivé. Cependant, Dumbledore avait tout arrangé pour qu'il soit possible à Remus d'aller à Poudlard. Il avait fait creuser un passage secret qui reliait l'école à une vieille maison près de Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier.  
  
Dumbledore avait pensé à tout, il était extrêmement compréhensif envers la situation de Remus. La seule chose sur laquelle Dumbledore n'avait aucun contrôle était les amis. Qui voudrait devenir ami avec un loup-garou ? Remus décida qu'il ne laisserait pas sa condition le priver d'amis.  
  
Quand le train se mit en marche, deux têtes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment.  
  
« Pouvons nous nous joindre à toi ? » demanda un garçon avec les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.  
  
« Bien sur » répondit Remus surpris.  
  
« Merci » continua le garçon, « Je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black »  
  
James fit un signe de tête en direction de l'autre garçon qui était avec lui.  
  
« Je suis Remus, Remus Lupin » répondit Remus.  
Les trois garçons continuèrent à faire connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'une petite femme replète avec n chariot rempli de friandises ne vienne.  
  
« Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? »  
  
James prit pour lui quelques Fondants du Chaudron et une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Black se prit quelques Baguettes au Réglisse et Chocogrenouilles.  
  
« Tu prends quelque chose Lupin ? » s'enquit James  
  
« Je n'ai pas tellement faim maintenant je crois » dit Remus.  
  
« Tu es sur ? » demanda Sirius avec un morceau de Baguette au Réglisse dans la bouche.  
  
« Oui » assura Lupin.  
  
« Si tu as faim je serais à l'avant du train mon chéri » lui dit la petite sorcière avant de fermer la porte du compartiment.  
  
« Donc, demanda James en ouvrant un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron, dans quelle maison penses tu être envoyé Remus ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il, et vous, où pensez vous être ? »  
  
« Je suis presque sur d'être à Gryffondor, toute ma famille y a été »  
  
« Pareil pour moi, répondit Sirius, et trouvez moi une maison qui est meilleure que Gryffondor» « Il n'y en a pas » dit James.  
  
Et c'est ce sur quoi la conversation tourna jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Les premières années comme plusieurs générations le firent avant eux et comme plusieurs générations le feront après eux. Le Gardien des Clés leur fit traverser le lac avec son calamar géant à l'intérieur.  
  
Les premières années attendirent ensuite dans une petite pièce avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Chacun d'eux était nerveux, spécialement quand les portes menant à la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les élèves commencèrent alors ce qui semblait être une marche interminable jusqu'au seuil de la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux et les fixaient, même les fantômes des maisons.  
  
Et devant se tenait le Professeur Macgonnagall avec un vieux chapeau défraichi.  
  
« Je parie que c'est le Choixpeau, mon frère Greg m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur lui. » commenta un élève.  
  
« Regardez le plafond ! » s'exclama quelqu'un pendant que beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers le ciel qui se trouvait à sa place.  
  
« Ma s?ur Véronica m'a dit qu'il était ensorcelé pour refléter le ciel » expliqua un élève.  
  
Et avant que tout le monde n'ait atteint la Grande Salle, une personne s'exclama « Incroyable », résumant ainsi toute la beauté et la gloire de Poudlard.  
  
Quand les premières années se tinrent enfin silencieusement devant la table des professeurs le Choixpeau commença à chanter.  
  
Beaucoup pensent qu'ils savent où ils iront  
  
Mais essaie moi et nous verrons  
  
Si tu as un c?ur courageux  
  
Les Gryffondors te prendront parmi eux  
  
Mais pour vous grands esprits  
  
A Serdaigle vous serez admis  
  
Et pour les travailleurs à perdre le souffle  
  
Vous aurez votre place à Poufsouffle  
  
Et pour les désireux de réussir  
  
C'est à Serpentard qu'ils vont finir  
  
Maintenant après cette chanson  
  
Laissez moi trouver votre maison  
  
« Maintenant » dit le professeur Macgonnagall en déroulant une longue feuille de parchemin, « Quand j'appelle votre nom, vous vous asseyez et je mets le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Abbott Christopher ! »  
  
« Je déteste commencer en premier » maugréa le garçon en s'avançant.  
  
« POUFSOUFFLE » cria le Choixpeau. Immédiatement une table à droite se mit à applaudir bruyamment et à siffler.  
  
« Black Sirius ! »  
  
« Ce n'est rien » souffla Sirius en s'avançant.  
  
Quelques instants pus tard, le Choixpeau hurla « GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Après il y eut Brown, Lisle (Serdaigle), Crabbe Vincent (Serpentard), Evans Lily (Gryffondor), Goyle Marvolo (Serpentard) jusqu'à. « Lupin Remus ! »  
  
A cette mension Remus déglutit difficilement et s'avança vers le Choixpeau.  
  
« Bonne chance » l'encouragea James.  
  
Quand le Choixpeau fut tombé sur les eux de Remus, une petite voix se fit entendre « Voyons voir ça, un loup-garou, vraiment ? »  
  
« Comment savez. » pensa Lupin  
  
« Je peux voir tes pensées, Serpentard t'irait assez bien mais il y a un grand sens du courage en toi, donc tu serais mieux à GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Remus soupira de soulagement et rejoignit Sirius à la table des Gryffondors qui l'acclamait.  
  
Après lui vint « Malefoy Lucius »  
  
Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant et dès que le Choixpeau eut touché sa tête il cria « SERPENTARD ! ! »  
  
« Pettigrow Peter ! »  
  
Un peit garçon blond s'avança en tremblant et trébucha en s'approchant du Choixpeau. Après plusieurs instants le chapeau cria « GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
« Potter James »  
  
James s'avança d'un air confiant vers le Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Après quelques instant il s 'écria « GRYFFONODR ! »  
  
Suivant James vint « Rogue Severus ! »  
  
« SERPENTARD »  
  
« Zimmerman Alison ! »  
  
« SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
Après le dernier nom le Professeur Macgonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau ailleurs. Puis Dumbledore se leva et dit « Bienvenue pour une autre année à Poudlard, et je tenais à vous dire quelques mots : Baldur ! Boldieu ! Atchoum ! »  
  
« Bravo ! Bravo ! crièrent plusieurs élèves plus âgés en applaudissant en voyant la nourriture apparaître sur les tables.  
  
Une nouvelle année à Poudlard venait de commencer !  
  
Plusieurs petites choses !  
  
Déjà, désolée pour ma mauvaise chanson, mais j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à l'originale, tout en arrangeant les rimes, donc c'est normal si c'est mauvais !  
  
D'autre part, les trois mots de Dumbledore à la fin me sont venus comme ça, car ceux de l'auteur étaient intraduisables, donc c'est aussi normal si c'est lamentable !  
  
D'autre part, je tenais à faire un peu de pub (honteusement) en vous parlant d'un site qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes : Etant tout nouveau, il n'est pas encore très rempli, de plus le Poudlard interactif n'est pas ouvert, mais il en vaudra vraiment la peine, c'est pour cela que ce serait bien si vous veniez encourager les Webmasters en vous inscrivant aux forums et en les animant !  
  
Lyby  
  
PS : si vous pouviez me reviewer. 


	2. Potions

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre des maraudeurs.  
  
Disclamer : Snif, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, à qui d'ailleurs rien n'appartient, si ce n'est l'intrigue, vu que les persos et les lieux sont à notre vénérée JKR.  
  
Potions  
  
Le jour suivant la rentrée, Remus, Sirius et James s'assirent ensemble pour déjeuner.  
  
« Qu'avons nous en premier ? » questionna James.  
  
« Botanique, suivi de double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards. » répondit Remus.  
  
« Je hais cette maison, rien de bon ne peut en sortir » grogna Sirius.  
  
« Au moins c'est avec le professeur Trumphel, elle est plutôt mignonne » répliqua James  
  
« Bienvenue en classe de potions ! » commença le professeur Trumphel, « cette matière vous apprendra l'art subtil de la fabrication des potions. Les baguettes magiques ne seront pas nécessaires dans ce cours. Maintenant pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des groupes de pas plus de trois élèves. Ces groupes seront valables pour l'année entière. »  
  
(N/A :Trumphel n'est pas la directrice des Serpentards. C'est la directrice des Poufsouffles ce qui explique son humeur joviale)  
  
Les élèves commencèrent à parler et à former des groupes. Quand les choses commencèrent à se calmer et que la conversation des élèves tourna autour d'autre chose que des groupes le professeur Trumphel remarqua un garçon, petit pour son age qui était tout seul au fond de la classe.  
  
« Oh ! Le jeune Mr Pettigrow n'a pas de partenaire ! releva-t-elle, « Mr Rogue, voulez vous bien devenir le sien ? »  
  
Un garçon au nez crochu, au teint cireux et avec de longs cheveux gras regarda en direction du petit Peter Pettigrow qui laissa sortir un léger gémissement de peur.  
  
« Professeur », intervint James, « Je serais le partenaire de Peter. »  
  
Sirius donna un coup de coude à James. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que nous formions déjà un groupe ! » siffla Sirius en regardant Remus puis James à nouveau.  
  
« C'est très bien comme cela » remarqua le professeur Trumphel. « Je vous laisse tous les trois ensemble alors. Quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas de groupe ? Non ? très bien ! Commençons le cours. »  
  
Pendant tout le long du cours, Sirius fixa James avec des yeux furieux. Remus dut le surveiller pour qu'il ne renverse ni ne rate la potion. A la fin du cours, Sirius fonça sur James. « A quoi pensais tu en faisant ça ? Je serais le partenaire de Peter. » se moqua Sirius.  
  
« Tais toi Sirius, le pauvre aurait eu des problèmes. »  
  
« N'importe quoi » répliqua Sirius avec mépris en prenant la tête pour sortir de la classe.  
  
« Nasmagnus » marmonna James.  
  
« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Sirius en se retournant brusquement avec désormais un nez extrêmement gros.  
  
« Rien du tout » répondit James sans témoigner aucune expression. « Tu viens Lupin ? »  
  
Un Remus souriant commença à suivre James pour sortir de la classe mais Sirius l'arrêta.  
  
« Pourquoi souris tu ? » grogna Sirius.  
  
« Oh, pour rien » répondit Remus.  
  
« Il y a bien quelque chose qui te fais sourire. » insista Sirius alors que Remus commençait à ricaner doucement.  
  
Puis la vérité apparut à Sirius. « James ! » chuchota-t-il « James,qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »  
  
En entendant ça James éclata de rire bientôt rejoint par Remus.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.  
  
« Vois toi-même » répliqua James en conjurant un miroir.  
  
Sirius prit le miroir, regarda le reflet de son nez et se mit à rire lui aussi.  
  
« Je t'aurais Potter. Attends et tu verras. » promit Sirius en faisant redevenir son nez d'une taille normale.  
  
« Essaye donc ! » le défia James en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Non, je t'aurais quand tu t'y attendras le moins. » répliqua Sirius.  
  
« Bien sur » dit sarcastiquement James en rangeant sa baguette et en se tournant pour partir.  
  
« Caudleo » toussa Sirius pendant qu'une queue de lion commençait à pousser derrière James. Sirius eut un sourire malveillant et suivit James avec Remus pour sortir. 


	3. Entraîner le petit Pettigrow

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre des maraudeurs.  
  
Disclamer : Snif, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, à qui d'ailleurs rien n'appartient, si ce n'est l'intrigue, vu que les persos et les lieux sont à notre vénérée JKR.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se passe quelques semaines après que nous ayons laissé nos personnages préférés ^ ^  
  
L'entraînement du petit Pettigrow.  
  
Un petit garçon était appuyé contre la statue d'un bossu borgne en pleurant. Sa baguette était coincée au sommet de la bosse hideuse de la statue, et les jambes du garçon était magiquement collées ensemble. La situation semblait sans espoir, et il apparaissait que cela allait empirer vu que l'écho de pas se faisaient entendre dans le hall, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui.  
  
« Oh non ! » pensa-t-il, « il revient ». Le garçon essaya de détaler le plus vite possible derrière la statue aussi bien qu'on pouvait le faire avec des jambes collées. Il était piégé comme un rat et faisait tout pour s'échapper. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.  
  
Les pieds qui tournèrent au coin étaient ceux de James Potter. James resta debout là en regardant la scène qui aurait pu être amusante de Peter essayant d'entrer dans un espace manifestement trop petit pour lui. Peter se retourna pour savoir pourquoi les pas s'étaient arrêtés derrière lui et ce qu'ils lui voulaient.  
  
« Il y a un problème Peter ? » s'enquit James.  
  
« Je je pensais que tu étais Malefoy. » bredouilla Peter.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait cette fois ci ? » s'énerva James, « Le sortilège du Bloque-jambes ? »  
  
« Oui, et Crabbe a posé ma baguette là-haut. » dit Peter en montrant la bosse de la sorcière.  
  
« Nonligus » marmonna James, libérant les jambes de Peter.  
  
« Merci » souffla Peter enfin capable de se lever sur ses jambes.  
  
« Accio baguette » continua James pour attirer la baguette de Peter. « Ce ne serait pas la troisième fois cette semaine par hasard ? »  
  
« La quatrième » corrigea piteusement Peter.  
  
« La quatrième, c'est ça. Tu sais Peter il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre toi-même. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire contre ces trois la ? » demanda sincèrement Peter.  
  
« Je peux commencer par t'apprendre quelques sortilèges. » répondit James. « Et je parie que Sirius voudra bien t'enseigner quelques techniques de combat. »  
  
« Je je ne sais pas » bégaya Peter effrayé par l'idée de se battre contre Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
« Viens, je vais te montrer. » l'encouragea James.  
  
Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, certains élèves étudiaient ou restaient juste là à parler ou à paresser. Dans un coin de la salle Sirius était en train de jouer à la bataille explosive.  
  
La pile de cartes explosa juste au moment où James et Peter arrivèrent à son niveau.  
  
« Où est Remus ? » demanda James.  
  
« Sa mère est malade je suppose. » répliqua Sirius.  
  
« Encore ? »  
  
« Une rechute ou autre chose je pense. »  
  
« Hmmm c'est dommage. » dit James en haussant les épaules. « Sinon, voici Peter et je pense que nous pourrions l'aider à tenir tête à Malefoy. »  
  
« Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose comme ça ? » questionna Sirius.  
  
« Le pauvre se fait tabasser par lui et ses sbires. »  
  
« Très bien, je vais t'aider. » consentit Sirius en posant ses cartes explosives.  
  
Quand Lupin revint de sa « visite à sa mère malade », il aida lui aussi pour l'entraînement de Peter.  
  
« Bon, » commença Sirius, « Sais tu quelque chose sur le combat ? »  
  
Avec des yeux écarquillés, Peter fit « non » de la tête, trop nerveux pour parler.  
  
« Bon, pour commencer tu dois connaître ton adversaire, ici en outre Crabbe et Goyle qui protègent Malefoy. » continua Sirius en traversant la salle jusqu'à James et Remus penchés au-dessus d'un livre rempli de sortilèges.  
  
Peter hocha silencieusement la tête, encore trop effrayé de s'opposer à Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
« Maintenant, la première chose est de savoir faire un direct comme celui là. » expliqua Sirius en exécutant un mouvement.  
  
Après un moment de combat, James et Remus furent enfin prêts à s'occuper de Peter.  
  
« Bon », commença James, « La première formule que nous avons pensé t'apprendre est Abigremos. »  
  
« Abigremos » répéta Peter.  
  
« Bien, maintenant nous avons besoin d'un sujet d'expérience » pensa James à voix haute. « Remus, ce sera toi. »  
  
« Quoi ?! Jamais ! Je ne le ferais pas ! » s'écria Remus  
  
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
  
« Tu ne l'as pas vu en Enchantements ? C'est un vrai danger ! Si je le laisse essayer cette formule sur moi, je vais me retrouver à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
« Sirius ? » demanda James.  
  
« Eh ! Tu penses que je vais le faire ? Remus a raison, et en plus moi je suis chargé du combat et vous deux des sortilèges ! »  
  
« Bon et bien dans ce cas nous avons juste à espérer pour le mieux que tu sauras faire le sortilège car moi non plus il n'est pas question que je devienne un sujet d'expérience. » soupira James en se tournant vers Peter.  
  
L'entraînement continua ainsi pendant environ un mois avant que Sirius ne s'exaspère :3je ne peux rien t'apprendre, alors quand Crabbe et Goyle arriveront COURS !  
  
Peter acquiesça avec enthousiasme préférant s'enfuir de Crabbe et Goyle plutôt que de se battre contre eux.  
  
« Tu es assez prêt à te défendre Peter, car nous ne trouvons plus aucune formule à t 'apprendre. »  
  
Pendant la durée de l'entraînement, les quatre étaient devenus un groupe. Ils étaient tous inséparables, jusqu'à ce que Peter oublie son livre de Métamorphose.  
  
« Mince, j'ai oublié mon livre ! » s'exclama Peter.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Sirius, « Je ne prends jamais le mien. »  
  
« Peut être parce que tu ne t'en sers jamais. » fit remarquer Remus.  
  
« Ceci est vrai, mon cher ami. » lui accorda Sirius  
  
« Mais j'ai besoin du mien ! » protesta Peter.  
  
« Vous savez bien qu'il a raison. » l'appuya James.  
  
« Oui, il a besoin de toue l'aide qu'il peut avoir dans les cours de McGonnagall. » commenta Sirius.  
  
« Eh ! » protesta Peter.  
  
« Ce n'est que la vérité ! » se défendit Sirius.  
  
« Ok, ok arrêtez ça. » coupa Remus « Si tu es si inquiet à propos de ton livre, va donc le chercher et revient ! »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas ! je vais être en retard en cours, et si je le suis encore, McGonnagall me trucidera sur place ! » couina Peter.  
  
« Sirius, que penses tu de cette nouvelle formule de Métamorphse ? demanda James.  
  
« J'en suis si tu en es. » répliqua le dit Sirius.  
  
« Bien, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer cette formule ! Peter, vas y et ramène ton livre, nous garderons McGonnagall occupée jusqu'à ce que tu aies le temps de revenir.  
  
Peter se mit à courir en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.  
  
« Quelle formule de Métamorphose ? » s'enquit Remus.  
  
« Viens donc et tu verras. » éluda James  
  
Voilà ! Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, le quatrième chapitre est en cours de traduction, et désolée d'avoir tardé sur celui là é_è Mais j'ai été occupée par environ une tonne et demie d'examens moldus et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fic, ni à l'autre qui est aussi en cours. Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir. 


	4. Le rongeur attaque

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
Disclamer : Snif, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, à qui d'ailleurs rien n'appartient, si ce n'est l'intrigue, vu que les persos et les lieux sont à notre vénérée JKR.  
  
Reviews !  
  
Solar : Merci de tes encouragements, je tiendrais bon !  
  
Kaima : Merci du conseil, je l'ai appliqué de suite ! -_^ Toi aussi tu adores les Maraudeurs ? héhé sur ce site je pense que nous pouvons trouver satisfaction ! -_^  
  
Le rongeur attaque  
  
Alors que Peter courait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, il fut arrêté par Lucius Malefoy, rien de moins.  
  
« Où vas tu, Pettigrow ? »  
  
Peter couina à la vue de Malefoy flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux derniers semblaient encore plus menaçant aujourd'hui, comme si ils n'avaient pas tabassé quelqu'un depuis des semaines. Sans doute depuis que Peter ne quittait plus Sirius, James et Remus.  
  
« J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé » continua Malefoy en avançant d'un pas vers Peter ce qui fit qu'il domina de toute sa taille le pauvre petit Pettigrow. Peter recula en essayant maladroitement de tenir sa baguette correctement.  
  
« A-Abigremos » bégaya Peter.  
  
"Serait tu en train d'essayer de jeter un sort?" s'esclaffa Malefoy.  
  
« Abigremos » réessaya Peter d'une voix plus lente et plus sure. Malefoy commença immédiatement à cracher des limaces. Cela déstabilisa Crabbe et Goyle, mais pas pour longtemps, dès qu'ils eurent décidé d'aller s'occuper de Peter ensemble.  
  
Peter pensa tout de suite au conseil de Sirius « Quand Crabbe et Goyle arrivent COURS ! » et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit. Peter détala sur tout le chemin jusqu'au cours de Métamorphoses en oubliant complètement son livre.  
  
(Note de l'auteur :Cette scène reprend un peu du chapitre 3 car ce sont deux scènes qui se passent au même moment (pendant que Peter fait face à Malefoy))  
  
Peter se tourna alors et partit en courant vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
« Quelle formule de Métamorphose ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Viens et tu verras » répondit James « Vois tu Sirius et moi avons trouvé une formule de Métamorphose très utile quand tu n'étais pas là. »  
  
« Tu es sérieux ? Il aurait ouvert un livre ? » s'exclama Remus en pointant Sirius du doigt avec incrédulité.  
  
« Ca ne ressemble peut être pas à Sirius, mais je l'ai fait » déclara Sirius « Et oui, je peux ouvrir un livre. parfois. »  
  
« Le formule que nous avons trouvé peut transformer n'importe quoi en une souris. Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait faire une belle peut aux filles, et occuper McGonnagall assez longtemps pour que Peter puisse revenir avec son livre »  
  
« Très bien, quelle est la formule ? » s'enquit Remus  
  
« Mutadmus »  
  
« Et bien allons y » accepta Remus en sortant sa baguette tandis que les trois entraient dans la classe de Métamorphose.  
  
« Mutadmus » souffla Remus en transformant un bureau en une belle souris.  
  
« Mutadmus » soufflèrent Sirius et James en transformant chacun une chaise en souris.  
  
« Méfait accompli » murmura Remus en voyant les souris commencer à faire leur travail.  
  
« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah » hurla une fille en apercevant une souris. Elle monta rapidement sur sa chaise bientôt suivie par ses amies paniquées.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » questionna le Professeur McGonnagall.  
  
« Une-une souris ! » expliqua la fille.  
  
« Rien qui ne puisse être facilement arrangé. » répliqua McGonnagall en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Professeur » intervint Lily, indifférente aux souris « je pense que les souris sont en réalité un bureau et deux chaises, il manque un ensemble. »  
  
« Bon, cela complique un peu les choses » soupira le Professeur McGonnagall.  
  
McGonnagall se mit à la recherche des souris, qui avaient commencé une course à travers la salle arrachant ainsi des hurlement de certaines filles tandis que d'autres montaient au sommet des meubles. C'était quand même une scène assez drôle. Au moment où Peter entrait dans la salle, McGonnagall av ait déjà retransformé deux souris en chaises et était en train de transformer la dernière en bureau.  
  
« C'était plutôt intéressant » sourit Sirius « Nous devrions recommencer un jour. »  
  
« Où est ton livre Peter ? » demanda James en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas.  
  
« I... » haleta Peter en lançant un rapide regard derrière lui.  
  
« Tu as perdu ton livre ? » s'enquit Sirius avec mépris.  
  
« No - Malefoy » souffla Peter « Je - me - suis- battu - avec - Malefoy ! "  
  
« Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir Malefoy vomir toutes ces limaces beurk ! » s'écria Sirius en faisant semblant de cracher des limaces.  
  
« Et ces airs abrutis sur les faces de Crabbe et Goyle quand Peter s'est sauvé ! » ajouta James en prenant un air idiot sur sa figure. Les quatre se mirent à rire.  
  
« Vous savez » dit Sirius « Nous devrions le refaire à Malefoy comme ça nous le verrions tous. »  
  
« Tu as raison cher ami nous devrions préparer un plan pour faire ça. » accepta James.  
  
« Etes vous sérieux tous les deux ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Non je suis James » répliqua celui ci.  
  
« Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. » soupira Remus.  
  
« Bon, ok » dit Sirius « Ne serait-il pas fabuleux de voir arriver quelque chose dans ce genre là à Malefoy ? »  
  
(Note de l'auteur : Malefoy a prouvé dans les semaines précédentes qu'il était une vraie peste. Pareil pour Rogue dont je n'ai pas encore parlé mais cela va arriver bientôt. Même plus tôt que vous ne pourriez le penser.)  
  
« Bien sur, mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de nous provoquer des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Remus.  
  
« Pas si notre plan est parfait. » le rassura James.  
  
« Très bien alors » accepta Remus.  
  
« Et toi Peter ? » lui demanda James.  
  
« Je - je ne sais pas » hésita Peter.  
  
« Oh, allez Peter, je sais que tu as autant envie que nous de revoir Malefoy se prendre à nouveau le sortilège. » insista Sirius.  
  
« Bon, très bien alors. » accepta craintivement Peter.  
  
Fin ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais avec mes examens, j e n'ai presuqe plus de temps, ce qui fait que l'auteur a pris une dizaine de chapitres d'avance sur moi ! Les deux prochaines semaines risquent de ne voir apparaître que peut être un ou deux chapitres, mais je promets de me rattraper pendant les vacances ! Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça me ferait plaisir, je répondrais avec plaisir à vos reviews ! ^^  
  
Lyby 


	5. Tout de rose vêtu

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
Ouéééé le cinquième tome est sorti !!!! :D Ahem bon la suite de la fic..  
  
Sinon l'auteur remercie dans ce chapitre SaraBeth et kaydi pour lui avoir donné l'idée d'un Remus dingue de caféine et de sucreries, l'idée lui a tellement plue qu'il l'a incluse dans ce chapitre (et dans les autres aussi.) les cheveux roses aussi viennent de ces deux charmantes personnes.  
  
Et je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose ! Vous avec sans doute remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent que Remus demandait à James si il était sérieux et que Sirius répondait que il était Sirius ? Et bien en fait je viens de découvrir que sérieux en anglais se disait « serious » (non non ça je le savais déjà) et que « serious » et « Sirius » se disait de la même manière en anglais. Donc voilà l'explication de la réplique, et comme ça pour ceux qui ne le savait pas vous le saurez si vous lisez d'autres fics ! ;)  
  
Tout de rose vêtu  
  
« Êtes vous surs ? » demanda Remus avec cette voix toujours si raisonnable. sauf quand il s'agissait de chocolat.  
  
« Oui » s 'assura Peter « Et si nous nous faisions attraper ? »  
  
« Ca n'arrivera pas » affirma Sirius.  
  
« Exactement » approuva James « Malefoy cherchera par tous les moyens à t'avoir seul et nous ferons tout pour qu'il ait la chance parfaite. »  
  
« Quoi ? » s'écria Peter.  
  
« Laisse moi finir » répliqua James « Quand Malefoy verra cette belle occasion il essaiera de te lancer un sort. C'est à ce moment là que nous intervenons. Pendant que Malefoy t'enverra un sort, nous lui en enverrons un avant lui. »  
  
« Mais ne serons nous pas vus ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Pas si nous utilisons ceci » répondit James en sortant une cape argentée de sa malle.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est... ? » commença Sirius. Sa question fut inutile quand James mit la cape et disparut.  
  
« Le plan est parfait » dit James en enlevant la cape. « Malefoy ne saura même pas qu'il s'agit de nous »  
  
« Je ne sais toujours pas si je veux le faire ! » protesta Peter.  
  
« Oh, arrête de faire le froussard Peter ! » s'écria Sirius. « Nous le ferons cette nuit même après le festin d'Halloween. »  
  
« Cette nuit ?! » cria Peter.  
  
«Un jeune Serpentard marchait le long du couloir menant à sa Salle Commune. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Peter apparemment seul.  
  
« Tiens, si ce n'est pas Peter Pettigrow essayant de causer encore plus d'ennuis ! » ricana le garçon. « Où sont tes amis ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu te caches derrière eux avec ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. »  
  
« Je-je » balbutia Peter ses yeux devenant énormes tandis que les cheveux gras du garçon tournait au rose.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu regardes Peter ? » cracha Rogue.  
  
« Je-je » continua de bégayer Peter quand il entendit un « Abigremos » murmuré derrière lui. Rogue devint encore plus pale qu'avant et commença à cracher des limaces à tout va.  
  
Malgré son vomissement Rogue se mit à chercher sa baguette pour essayer de lancer un sort à Peter.  
  
« Cours » souffla James « Nous sommes juste derrière toi. »  
  
Peter obéit en courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait le supporter. Une fois que les quatre eurent tourné le coin James enleva la cape d'invisibilité révélant ainsi Sirius, Remus et lui même.  
  
« Ce n'était pas Malefoy mais c'était tout aussi amusant Qui s'est occupé des cheveux roses ? C'était superbe ! » demanda Sirius en regardant James.  
  
« Ce n'était pas moi, j'allais te féliciter » répliqua James.  
  
« C'était moi, je m'en suis occupé » intervint Remus. « Ce déchet graisseux le méritait, et de plus, je trouve que le rose lui va à merveille »  
  
« Remus, c'est tout à fait vrai » approuva Sirius « Nous devrions recolorer toute sa garde robe en rose »  
  
« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée » commenta James.  
  
« Je-je ne sais pas » objecta Peter, un peu pale après sa course effrénée. « Je ne me sens pas très bien »  
  
« Très bien retourne à la Salle Commune pendant que nous autres allons reteindre les robes de Rogue »  
  
Peter se tourna et partit lentement vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor tandis que James, Sirius et Remus mettaient la cape d'invisibilité sur eux et partaient dans la direction opposée vers la buanderie.  
  
« Oh Rogue adorera celle là ! » s'exclama Remus en décorant un ensemble de robes avec des gros c?urs roses.  
  
« Ca lui ira comme un gant » répondit Sirius en teintant un autre ensemble en rose.  
  
« Les dernières » appela James en tenant des robes noires. « A toi l'honneur Remus »  
  
« Merci très cher» dit Remus en rendant les dites robes en une belle couleur fushia très vive.  
  
James prit ensuite la robe et la cacha parmi d'autres robes noires. Sirius et Remus firent la même choses en cachant plusieurs robes variant sur plusieurs tons de rose.  
  
« Méfait accompli » commenta Remus en vérifiant la salle pour voir si ils n'avaient rien laissé permettant de savoir que quelqu'un était venu.  
  
« Allons y » siffla James en appelant Remus sous la cape avec lui et Sirius. « Nous devons encore rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et échanger ces robes ! »  
  
« Et comment allons nous faire ça ? » demanda Remus en se cachant sous la cape. « Nous ne savons même pas où se trouve leur Salle Commune »  
  
« Si nous le savons » répliqua James. « J'en ai suivi un pensant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait et que le mot de passe viendrait sur un plateau d'argent.  
  
« Comment as tu fait pour ne pas te faire prendre ? » demanda stupidement Remus.  
  
« A ton avis ? » rétorqua James.  
  
Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner Rogue déboula dans la Grande Salle avec ses cheveux toujours aussi roses en portant des robes qui étaient largement trop petites pour lui.  
  
« Oh, où est le rose ? » remarqua Sirius en manifestant un léger désappointement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit James en souriant. « Mais les robes trop petites sont très bien aussi. »  
  
« POTTER ! » hurla Rogue en se précipitant à la table de Gryffondor en tenant la robe de couleur fushia très vif. « C'est toi qui a fait ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant la robe à la figure de James.  
  
« Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! » répondit honnêtement James en paraissant offensé par l'accusation. Il avait seulement teint quelques robes en rose clair.  
  
Maintenant toute l'attention était sur Rogue et les personnes autour de lui commençait à rire et à se moquer ouvertement.  
  
« Ne me mens pas ! » insista Rogue.  
  
« Prouve le ! » intervint Sirius.  
  
« Un problème Messieurs ? » demanda le Professeur Dumbledore en s'avançant vers les quatre.  
  
« Monsieur le Directeur ! Regarder ce que Potter a fait à ma robe ! »  
  
« Avez vous des preuves appuyant votre accusation ? » continua Dumbledore en regardant chacun des quatres garçons.  
  
« Non monsieur mais. » commença Rogue.  
  
« Innocent tant qu'il n'a pas été déclaré coupable Mr Rogue » fit simplement remarquer Dumbledore. « Je vous suggère d'amener vos robes au Pr Flitwick après le déjeuner pour qu'il vous arrange cela. »  
  
Voilà ! Fin du cinquième chapitre ! Vu que je suis en vacances, la traduction ira beaucoup plus vite et j'espère pouvoir rattraper Scooterbug rapidement ^^ En tout cas si vous avez un commentaire. REVIEWS ! ^^  
  
Lyby 


	6. Mr Lunatique

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
Lumos.Nocturne : merci de ta review, c'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais je peux te dire que pour le sort Abigremos (le sort qui fait vomir des limaces) il s'agit d'une lumière verte.pour les autres, peut être une lumière rouge ou blanche ou de la couleur que tu veux ^^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mr Lunatique  
  
Un Lupin aux yeux fatigués et sombres sortit de l'infirmerie et commença la longue marche menant à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était de monter dans son dortoir et de dormir. La nuit dernière avait été une nuit agitée. Remus marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures mais qui n'était en réalité que quinze minutes. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter les marches menant à la Salle Commune il fut stoppé par une voix.  
  
« Remus » appela James, alors que lui même, Sirius et Peter tournait au coin du couloir. « Où étais tu ? »  
  
« Ma tante est morte, il fallait que j'aille aux funérailles. »  
  
« Encore une autre ? » s'étonna Sirius.  
  
« C'est la deuxième cette année ! » osa dire Peter.  
  
« Et ben, Remus, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ta famille. » commenta James.  
  
« Je-je ne veux pas en parler » balbutia Remus essayant d'échapper au plus vite à plus de questions. « Je veux juste aller me reposer. »  
  
« Mais, et le déjeuner ? » demanda Peter qio était presque inséparable avec la nourriture, ce qui expliquait sa surcharge pondérale (désolée, j'aime bien cette expression, j'avais envie de la mettre #^^#)  
  
« Je ne veux pas manger. Je veux juste aller me reposer. Maintenant les gars voudriez vous bien arrêter de m'embêter ? » s'écria Remus extrêmement fatigué et agacé. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir et il semblait que tout le monde désirait lui taper sur les nerfs. Remus grimpa ensuite les escaliers menant à son dortoir.  
  
« Dieu, qu'il est lunatique comme gars ! » fit remarquer Peter.  
  
Après avoir dormi tout le Samedi après midi Remus se sentait mieux, bien qu'il ait toujours des cernes sous les yeux. Le soleil était en train de se coucher ce qui signifiait que le repas était servi dans la Grande salle. Remus avait maintenant une faim de loup et il dévala les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune. Il retrouva là James, Sirius et Peter assis par terre en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive.  
  
« Eh, nous pensions que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. » dit Sirius en levant les yeux de son jeu pour regarder Remus.  
  
« J'étais juste fatigué » répondit Remus en avançant vers eux.  
  
« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » demanda James après son tour.  
  
« Actuellement.. » commença Remus soudainement interrompu par l'explosion du jeu.  
  
« Bon, nous pouvons oublier le jeu. » commenta Sirius. « Que pensez vous d'aller souper ? »  
  
« Tu lis mes pensées » répondit James.  
  
« Cool ! » approuva Peter en se levant, ses sourcils nettement brûlés.  
  
« Tu viens Mr Lunatique ? » s'enquit Sirius.  
  
« Eh ! » protesta Remus.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu l'es ! »  
  
« Je sais » avoua Remus « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver plus tôt dans la journée. »  
  
« N'y penses plus, Sirius est juste en train de te taquiner. » rétorqua James tandis que les quatre garçons sortaient de la Salle Commune et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre très court, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous l'avez plus tôt que les autres, mais je vous promet que les autres sont plus longs ! Reviews please ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic !^^  
  
Lyby 


	7. Face à face avec l'Epouvantard

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
Bouhouhou je viens de finir le tome 5 ( snif c'est triste, z'en ai pleuré :'( Pour ceux qui l'ont lu : injustiiiice Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si cruel ? Et tout ça à cause de ce de ce. tas d'ordure !!! v le tuer. Pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu : chanceux ! Vous vivez dans l'insouciance pendant encore près de six mois. Si vous saviez combien je vous envie. ouiiin  
  
Oyne : merci lol, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dirait pas mais. je prends mon temps (  
  
Lumos.Nocturne : oui en effet, Peter a un certain (immense) manque de tact ! tsss si j'avais été Lunard, je l'aurais claqué lol ! Et pour la taille de pantalon, j'ai entendu une rumeur disant qu'il les avait légués à Dudley. :D Par contre pour Lunard le Lunatique, je risque bientôt d'être piégée, car si je veux garder le vrai jeu de mot, il faudra que je le prenne en anglais. A moins que Lunard le Lunatique fasse aussi un jeu de mot ? Je verrais bien, mais donne moi ton avis s'il te plait ! ;)  
  
Face à face avec l'Epouvantard  
  
« Je hais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal » maugréa James. « Ce Professeur Gribble est un véritable abruti. »  
  
« Bien sur qu'il l'est, il est le Directeur de Serpentard. » rétorqua Sirius.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la matière en elle même » argua Remus. « La matière n'est pas si mal, c'est Gribble le problème. »  
  
« Bien sur que la classe n'est pas si mal pour toi » fit Peter. « Tu es le meilleur de la classe ! »  
  
« Ce n'est tout de même pas une mauvaise matière, juste un mauvais professeur. » insista Remus tandis qu'ils entraient dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Epouvantards. » annonça le Professeur Gribble en posant une grande caisse sur son bureau. « L'Epouvantard est une créature qui aime les endroits sombres et qui prend la forme de vos pires peurs. Maintenant veuillez vous aligner, vous allez tous affronter l'Epouvantard qui se trouve dans cette caisse. La formule pour le chasser est Riddikulus. »  
  
« Professeur » appela Remus tandis que des élèves à l'air effrayé se mettaient en rang. « Vous avez oublié de dire qu'il faut penser à quelque chose de drôle pour rendre l'Epouvantard moins effrayant. »  
  
« Je n'apprécie pas les exhibitions de culture Mr Lupin. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor ! »  
  
« Eh ! » commença à protester Sirius.  
  
« Je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin avec cette phrase Mr Black ou je me verrais obligé d'enlever dix autres points à Gryffondor ! »  
  
Sirius allait protester à nouveau mais fut interrompu par un discret coup de coude de James.  
  
« Pettigrow commencez » susurra Gribble en voyant l'horreur de Peter face à l'Epouvantard. Peter gémit de peur en approchant lentement du devant du rang.  
  
« Dépêchez vous ! » s'écria le Professeur Gribble. Peter sursauta de peur et se précipita à l'avant de la salle.  
  
« Peter a peur de presque tout » souffla Sirius à l'arrière du rang. « Je me demande ce qui lui fait le plus peur »  
  
« Arrêtez de parler, cinq points en moins à Gryffondor ! »  
  
« Je le hais » grogna Sirius.  
  
A cet instant Gribble ouvrit la caisse qui contenait l'Epouvantard. Quand le couvercle s'ouvrit Lucius Malefoy en sortit et descendit par terre. Peter leva immédiatement sa baguette en tremblant. « Ri-ri-riddikulus » balbutia-t-il. Malefoy commença ensuite à menacer Peter en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Souviens toi des limaces Peter ! » cria James voyant qu'il avait du mal.  
  
Peter hocha la tête et se redressa de toute sa taille. « Riddikulus ! »  
  
Immédiatement l'Epouvantard Malefoy commença à vomir des limaces. James, Sirius et Remus se mirent à ricaner alors que le rang continuait d'avancer, causant les changements de forme de l'Epouvantard, allant du serpent au cafard faisant des claquettes.  
  
Et ce fut enfin au tour de Remus. Il avança vers l'Epouvantard et celui ci prit la forme de la Lune. Remus lança rapidement « Riddikulus », et s'écarta rapidement espérant que personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Professeur Gribble s'avança alors et dit « Riddikulus » avant qu'il puisse se changer, et le remit dans sa caisse.  
  
« Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour l'aide de Mr Potter envers Pettigrow. »  
  
« Il en avait besoin ! » protesta James.  
  
« Votre aide n'était pas demandée. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre où est votre place Mr Potter. » répondit sèchement Gribble. « Vous pouvez partir. »  
  
« Ce que je peux détester cet homme ! » fulmina James.  
  
« Merci au fait James » murmura Peter.  
  
« Aucun problème Pete. » (grrr vive la gratitude. )  
  
Ce soir la au dîner la bande parlaient de ce qu'il c'était passé dans la journée et préparaient de nouvelles farces.  
  
« Je voulais te demander Remus » dit Sirius en mâchant un bout de steak.  
  
« Oui ? » demanda l'interpellé.  
  
« Pourquoi as tu peur des boules de cristal ? »  
  
« Hein ? » questionna Remus, confus.  
  
« Tu sais, la boule argentée qu'est devenue l'Epouvantard avant que tu le neutralise. »  
  
« Oh, oui euh. » essaya-t-il de gagner du temps. Que pouvait il leur dire sans trahir son secret ? Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses amis maintenant !  
  
« Ne sois pas gêné ! » le rassura James, qui était intrigué par son comportement. « Nous ne le dirons à personne. »  
  
« Je n'aime pas l'idée de connaître le futur. Quand on y pense, ça peut être assez effrayant. » mentit Remus. James ne parut pas très convaincu. Il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la première fois que Remus était parti.  
  
« Je te crois facilement » approuva Sirius. « Dans ce cas je te conseille de ne pas prendre Divination en troisième année. »  
  
« En effet » sourit doucement Remus, réalisant à quel point il avait été près de se faire mettre à jour.  
  
Un chapitre de plus héhé ^^ Je vous avais dit que j'essaierais d'aller plus vite ! Review please, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ( 


	8. Have a Moony Christmas

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
(merci à Lumos.Nocturne qui m'encourage beaucoup ^^ (non pas que je veuille abandonner la fic, héhé vous n'y échapperez pas. :p ))  
  
J'ai préféré garder le titre original, je le trouve nettement mieux que les éventuelles traductions françaises..  
  
Have a Moony Christmas  
  
James se réveilla le matin de Noël frais et dispos. Il regarda tout autour de la pièce pour voir que Sirius était juste en train de se réveiller et que Peter était toujours endormi, et le resterait probablement toute la journée si on ne le réveillait pas. Il y avait un lit vide dans la pièce, celui de Remus. C'était la pleine lune. Remus avait prétendu être malade et devoir aller voir Mme Dousman, l'infirmière de l'école.  
  
« Joyeux Noël ! » lança James à Sirius qui était en train de s'asseoir.  
  
« Joyeux Noël » répondit Sirius en regardant la pile de cadeaux s'empilant au pied de son lit.  
  
« Devons nous le réveiller ? » demanda James en désignant d'un signe de tête Peter toujours en plein sommeil (qu'il le reste !)  
  
« Et pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas ? » rétorqua Sirius. « Non attends ! Je viens juste d'avoir une idée ! Es-tu prêt pour une petite farce ? »  
  
« Tu sais très bien que je le suis. Je suis toujours prêts pour une blague. »  
  
« Très bien donc voici le plan. »  
  
Remus se réveilla sur le sol de la cabane maintenant surnommée « la Cabane Hurlante » par beaucoup de gens. Chaque os de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il se leva avec beaucoup de peine et de douleur. Pourquoi la pleine lune devait ele survenir la veille de Noël ? Remus commença alors la marche fatigante et douloureuse vers l'infirmerie.  
  
« Viens ici mon chéri » roucoula Mme Dousman en le guidant vers un lit libre de l'infirmerie. Remus obéit avec lassitude.  
  
« Bois ça » ordonna-t-elle à Remus en lui tendant une potion qui devait atténuer sa douleur. Elle se précipita ensuite pour prendre la potion de sommeil et les médicaments servant à soigner ses coupures et blessures. La petite femme replète avait ses habitudes, faisant toujours les choses dans le même ordre dans un but précis, si quelqu'un essayait de lui suggérer de le faire différemment ou bien d'argumenter avec elle, elle en prenait ombrage ; quelque chose que Remus avait appris très tôt avec elle.  
  
Mme Dousman revint et posa toutes les potions sur la table de chevet de Remus. Elle prit ensuite un bout de coton et l'imbiba dans une décoction verte et commença à tapoter les blessures du loup-garou. Ca piquait à chaque fois qu'elle tapotait mais tout de suite après les blessures étaient guéries.  
  
« On dirait que la nuit dernière ne s'est pas si mal passée. » commenta Mme Dousman en se tournant pour remplir un gobelet avec de la potion de sommeil. Elle lui tendit la potion en lui ordonnant de tout boire et d'avoir un peu de repos. Remus grimaça en buvant la potion ; ça avait de plus en plus mauvais goût à chaque fois qu'il en buvait.  
  
« Peter, debout ! Joyeux Noël!" s'écria James en secouant violemment Peter pour qu'il se réveille. (je l'adore dans ces moments là ^^ (James, pas Peter))  
  
« Hein ? » grogna Peter en se tournant paresseusement de l'autre coté et en produisant des marmonnements mécontents essayant de dormir un peu plus.  
  
« C'est Noël, debout ! » essaya James de nouveau.  
  
« Laisse moi dormir ! » maugré Peter en recouvrant sa tête avec les couvertures et en marmonnant « Quell est le besoin de se lever si tôt le matin ? »  
  
« Sirius, amènes l'eau ! » ordonna James.  
  
« Non, attendez ! Je me lèves, je me lèves ! » cria Peter, ne voulant pas encore se prendre de l'eau en pleine figure.  
  
« Bien » dit James en sautant dans son lit pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. « Joyeux Noël au fait »  
  
« Joyeux Noël » maugréa Peter, toujours fâché avec l'idée de se faire réveiller si tôt dans la matinée. « Nous devrions ouvrir nos cadeaux maintenant que je suis levé. »  
  
Peter s'avança ensuite vers le pied de son lit pour ne trouver aucun cadeau.  
  
« Eh ! Où sont mes cadeaux ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas eu de cadeaux ? » demanda Sirius complètement choqué en posant sa boîte de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue.  
  
« Où sont mes cadeaux ? » s'écria Peter en sortant de son lit pour les chercher.  
  
« Qu'es ce que vous avez fait de mes cadeaux les gars ? » demanda Peter.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répliqua James, une expression neutre sur le visage.  
  
« Oh si tu le sais ! » insista Peter « Vous deux, vous avez fait quelque chose avec mes cadeaux ! »  
  
« Désolé Pete, on ne peut pas t'aider là. » répondit Sirius, commençant à apprécier totalement la farce. Les deux regardèrent Peter chercher partout ses cadeaux.  
  
« Ce n'est plus drôle » s'exaspéra Peter en plongeant sur son lit. Tandis qu'il faisait ça, sa main heurta un obstacle invisible ; il l'empoigna alors et retira la cape d'invisibilité de l'obstacle. Il lança alors la cape sur un James écroulé de rire et commença à bouder.  
  
« Oh, je t'en prie Peter » dit Sirius d'un ton enjôleur entre deux éclats de rire. « nous te l'aurions dit à la fin »  
  
« Bien sur » rétorqua avec sarcasme Peter, ouvrant enfin ses cadeaux.  
  
Plus tard ce matin là James et Sirius revenaient de leur essaie de rendre visite à Remus l'infirmerie. Peter les avait quittés pour aller à la Volière plutôt que de retourner à la Salle Commune.  
  
« James » tenta Sirius « Est ce qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que les disparitions de Remus semblent si régulières ? »  
  
« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ? » demanda James.  
  
« Oui, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait être un, enfin tu sais. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui nous montrent cette possibilité non ? » répondit James.  
  
« Je sais bien, mais ce qui m'embêtes, c'est que je penses que Remus devrait nous le dire au lieu de la cacher avec tous ces mensonges. »  
  
« Qui sait, Siri, peut être qu'il a peur. »  
  
« De quoi, nous ? »  
  
« Peut être, je sais que si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais du mal à l'avouer à quelqu'un. »  
  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » dit Sirius « Devons nous lui dire que nous savons ou bien le laissons nous continuer avec ses mauvais mensonges ? »  
  
« Je préfèrerais lui dire, je ne pourrais pas supporter un autre de ses mensonges. »  
  
« Et que faisons nous à propos de Peter ? »  
  
« Nous lui dirons quand nous nous confronterons à Remus. » décida James.  
  
Remus se réveilla, se sentant mieux mais toujours fatigué. Au pied de son lit se trouvait ses cadeaux de Noël.   
  
« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais pouvoir les ouvrir quand tu te lèverais. » intervint Mme Dousman en s'approchant.  
  
« Merci » la remercia Remus en saisissant un paquet.  
  
« Aucun problème mon chéri, tes amis sont passés plus tôt pour te voir. Je leur ai dit que tu étais en train de te reposer mais que tu irais les voir après t'être réveillé, donc tu es libre de partir quand tu le désires. »  
  
« Merci » la remercia encore Remus.  
  
Ce soir là, après le déjeuner, le dîner et une bataille de boules de neige entre eux, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se relaxaient dans la Salle Commune pratiquement vide.  
  
« Remus, nous devons te parler. » commença James.  
  
« Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Nous » James se racla la gorge. « savons. »  
  
« Savez ? Savez quoi ? »  
  
« Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous montions en haut » (remarquez, il vont pas monter en bas uhuh^^ bon ok elle était nulle celle la.)  
  
« Très bien » accepta Remus alors que tout le monde se levait pour monter au dortoir.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans le dortoir, James commença encore « Remus, nous savons. »  
  
« A propos de quoi ? »  
  
« Nous savons pourquoi tu dois partir tous les mois. »  
  
Remus devint immédiatement pâle. « Bien sur que vous le savez, j'ai été malade, ou quelqu'un est mort. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais un mauvais menteur ? » l'interrompit Sirius.  
  
« Je n'ai pas. » commença Remus, devenant soudainement plus pâle ; il se mit alors à courir hors de la salle.  
  
« Oh non, tu restes ici. » répliqua Sirius alors que lui et James repoussaient Remus à sa place dans son lit.  
  
« Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » s'énerva Peter, lassé d'être laissé pour compte.  
  
« C'est moi qui lui dit ou tu t'en occupes ? » demanda James en s'asseyant à coté du maintenant calme Remus.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, peut être que tu devrais. » répondit Sirius en s'asseyant de l'autre coté de Remus comme James l'avait fait.  
  
« Je vais lui dire. » se porta volontaire Remus en se levant. « On dirait que ça ne sert plus à rien de le nier plus longtemps. »  
  
« Nier quoi ? » demanda Peter.   
  
« Je pense que c'est mieux si je commence du début. »  
  
Fin du chapitre ! héhé cruel non ? Quel sadique ce Scooterbug. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, parce que je suis gentille, je vais faire vite pour traduire le prochain chapitre, qui bien entendu portera sur le pourquoi du comment Remus est devenu un loupiot garou mais aussi sur les réactions des autres. Reviews svp ! Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Lyby 


	9. How Moody became Moony

What of the Marauders ?  
  
Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice. Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité des maraudeurs.  
  
Ce chapitre aussi gardera le titre original, le jeu de mot sera mieux perçu, mais dans le texte, j'emploierais les traductions françaises.  
  
How Moody became Moony  
  
"Tout commença alors que j'avais sept ans. Mes parents désiraient faire un voyage aux Etats Unis pour les vacances. Nous avions décidé de camper quand nous visiterions l'Ouest. L'endroit était complètement désert : le désert nous entourait et la région était célèbres pour ses loups. Mes parents prirent tous les précautions possibles en mettant un enchantement autour du camp empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir du camp à part nous. Et pourtant les animaux sauvages étaient le dernier de leurs soucis. Mon frère Romulus et moi étions connus pour nos escapades et nos séances d'exploration.  
  
« Maintenant Remus, je voudrais que tu restes à l'intérieur de ta tente. Ta mère et moi ne voulons pas que toi et ton frère alliez vagabonder dehors ! Je l'ai dit à Rom et je m'attends à ce que vous obéissiez tous les deux. »  
  
« Oui chef ! » fut la réponse obéissante de Remus tandis qu'il faisait semblant de faire le salut militaire devant son père.  
  
« Bonne nuit Remus »  
  
« Bonne nuit Papa » répondit Remus en se glissant dans son sac de couchage.  
  
Je commençais alors à essayer de m'endormir, en ayant l'intention d'obéir à mon père. Ce que je fis, jusqu'à ce que mon frère Romulus vienne dans ma tente.  
  
« Rem, pst, Rem »  
  
"Hein?" grogna Remus, endormi.  
  
"Eh, tu veux venir explorer? » s'enquit Romulus en faisant briller sa baguette devant Remus : il était en troisième année à Poudlard.  
  
« Papa a dit de rester dans nos tentes. » rétorqua Remus. « Il y a des loups dehors. »  
  
« Quoi, tu as peur ? »  
  
« Non, c'est juste que Papa a dit de rester dans nos tentes. »  
  
« Je dis toujours que tu as peur. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'énerva Remus.  
  
« Prouve le ! » le défia Romulus. Il savait toujours comment avoir son frère.  
  
« Très bien j'arrive ! »  
  
Dès que j'eut rejoint mon frère, nous partîmes explorer. C'est la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais fait. Nous avions décidé de chercher les loups, ne réalisant pas les dangers en le faisant. Nous avons tranquillement suivi la combinaison des hurlements et des traces de pattes qui étaient par terre. Pour être sur que nous ne nous perdions pas mon frère laissa une piste magique qui partait du camp. Notre filature se termina quand nous arrivâmes devant une grotte. C'était vers cet endroit que les traces s'arrêtaient. Un silence de mort s'étendait sur l'endroit.  
  
« Rentrons maintenant Rom. » supplia Remus, gêné par le silence les entourant.  
  
« D'accord » accepta Romulus, le silence le rendait aussi très nerveux.  
  
Juste au moment où les deux garçons se retournaient pour rentrer au camp, un loup surgit sur leur chemin en grognant. Juste après vint un autre grognement, plus fort, alors qu'ils se retournaient ils virent un autre loup au sommet de la grotte. Leurs visages étaient blancs comme des linges tandis qu'ils apercevaient deux autres loups se positionner sur leurs flancs. Ils étaient encerclés.  
  
« Cours, Remus, je les retiens ! » ordonna Romulus en brandissant sa baguette.  
  
Je me mit à courir le plus vite que je pus. Je n'allais pas loin hélas, un loup avait agrippé ma jambe et la mordait avec force. La douleur me brûla la jambe toute entière. J'ai pensé que j'allais y passer quand le loup s'est mis à secouer ma jambe dans tous les sens. Je fermais les yeux et faisait ma dernière prière quand je sentis le loup se détacher de moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Rom le projeter magiquement loin de moi comme deux autres loups lui sautaient dessus. Ensuite je me mit à mi-courir mi- boitiller vers le camp.  
  
Pendant que je retournais au camp, le soleil commença à se lever. Je m'évanouis au milieu du chemin, à cause de la perte de sang et de la fatigue. Mon premier souvenir après ça fut de me réveiller à l'hôpital. La seule source de lumière venait de la porte ouverte où se tenaient mes parents, silhouettes noires dans la lumière du soleil émanant du couloir. Ma mère était en train de sangloter dans les bras de mon père.  
  
« Maman, Papa ? » appela timidement Remus.  
  
« Oh, Remus, mon bébé ! Comment te sens tu ? pleura Mme Lupin en se précipitant pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.  
  
« Je vais bien, où est Rom ? »  
  
Mme Lupin éclata alors en de plus gros sanglots et se re-réfugia dans les bras de son mari.  
  
« Il est mort Rem » expliqua Mr Lupin d'une voix rauque. « Les loups l'ont dévoré. »  
  
Quand j'ai entendu ces mots « Il est mort Rem », c'était comme si le temps s'était figé. J'ai réalisé ce qu'avait fait Rom pour moi. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour que je puisse m'enfuir. C'était ma faute si il était mort. Il était mort à cause de moi. Mais ce n'était pas fini.  
  
« Mr et Mme Lupin » commença un médecin. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. »  
  
« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Mme Lupin, entendant les mots que chaque mère redoute quand son enfant est à l'hôpital.  
  
« Vu les conditions de la morsure que votre fils a reçu, il est fort probable qu'il soit atteint de lycanthropie, ou autrement dit de loup- garoutisme.  
  
« Non ! » hurla Mme Lupin en se tournant de nouveau dans les bras de son mari.  
  
« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? » demanda Mr Lupin avec espoir.  
  
« Et bien, premièrement faire des tests pour vérifier si oui ou non il est atteint, et si oui, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. » répondit le médecin.  
  
Et il fut prouvé que j'en étais un. Le loup qui m'avait mordu était un loup garou. Donc maintenant à cause de ma stupidité mon frère est mort et je suis devenu un loup-garou. »  
  
Remus finit son histoire avec l'attention complète de James, Sirius et Peter. S'ensuivit un long silence alors que les garçons digéraient l'histoire. Remus brisa le silence. « Je comprendrais très bien si vous ne voulez plus être mes amis et si vous vouliez que je parte. »  
  
Après un autre moment de silence James s'écria « Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? »  
  
« Tu penses qu'être quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un loup-garou va nous faire arrêter de t'aimer ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Et bien, oui, toutes les autres personnes l'ont fait. » répondit Remus, cillant aux souvenirs douloureux de ses amis l'abandonnant.  
  
« Nous n'allons pas le faire. » assura James.  
  
« Oui, tu devrais être quelque chose comme un vampire pour que nous ne t'aimions plus. » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
« Mais euh tu ne nous cache pas quelque chose de ce genre j'espère ? » s'inquiéta James en rentrant dans la plaisanterie.  
  
« J'en suis un. » intervint Peter très sérieusement.  
  
Cela coupa tous les rires alors qu'ils regardaient vers Peter, choqués.  
  
« Oui, le jour je ne suis rien de plus que le modeste Peter Pettigrow, mais la nuit ! » commença Peter en s'avançant vers eux avec une cape imaginaire relevée sur sa figure. « Je suis votre pire cauchemar ! Muahahaha ! »  
  
Tout le monde explosa de rire et une bataille d'oreillers s'ensuivit bientôt. Ce fut seulement à partir du moment où le sol fut recouvert de plumes et que les garçons furent à bout de souffle que le combat cessa.  
  
« Je viens juste d'avoir une idée géniale. » dit Sirius.  
  
« Pas encore une autre blague ! » se plaignit Peter.  
  
« Tais toi Peter ! » rétorqua James en lui lançant un oreiller. « Donc quelle est ton idée Sirius ? »  
  
« Vous savez que j'appelle notre petit Remus Lunatique. »  
  
« Ne recommence pas ! » l'interrompit le dit Remus en envoyant un oreiller dans la direction de Sirius, qu'il évita.  
  
« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'appeler Lunard. » finit Sirius comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Remus en s'arrêtant à temps de lancer un autre oreiller sur Sirius.  
  
« J'aime bien » intervint Peter. « Ca te va bien »  
  
« Lunard ? » répéta Remus.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi pas Remus ? Tu es toujours lunatique après la pleine lune. » approuva James.  
  
« Lunard est donc accepté ! » s'écria Sirius avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure lancé par Remus.  
  
Siurs visa ensuite Remus qui se trouvait devant Peter. L'oreiller frappa Peter alors que Remus l'esquivait. En vengeance Peter le renvoya sur Sirius mais son mauvais tir toucha James à la place. Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres pour une nouvelle bataille d'oreillers, mettant ainsi fin à une longue et plaisante journée de Noël.  
  
Voilà ! ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp ! Reviews ! Aimez vous cette version de la morsure de Remus ?  
  
Lyby 


	10. Aniquoi ? !

What of the Marauders ?

Bonjour à tous! Alors cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Scooterbug8515, qui m'a permis de devenir sa modeste traductrice… Cette histoire parle de sa vision de la rencontre et de la scolarité  des maraudeurs.

Milles excuses pour cet horrible retard ! Plusieurs mois mon Dieu ! Il faut dire aussi que je n'étais pas vraiment en mode « traduction » :S Enfin bref, les RAR, et la suite ! )

RAR :

Tangerinedream :  Merci beaucoup #^^# Tu me fais rougir :p Et pour l'histoire d'amour entre Remus et une fille je pense qu'on a encore le temps, Remus n'est qu'en première année ! :p

Lumos.Nocturne : Merci pour les explications ! Je le ferais dès que j'aurais un peu de temps lol. Par contre pour le nombre de chapitres, je sais pas trop, pour l'instant Scooter en a écrit 17, mais il n'en est qu'à la deuxième année, donc à mon avis, au moins le double (en étant trèèèèès minimiste…)

Didie.m : Merci ! Et désolée du retard !

Cecile : Merci, mais je crois que ton messagea été coup

Titou Moony : Wahou ! Une review de l'auteure du "Quatrième Elément"! Même si je ne review pas, j'adore ta fic ! Et oui, c'est vrai que normalement l'Epouvantard n'est vu qu'en troisième année, mais bon, c'est l'auteur qui décide ! :P

Dark Queen Balkis : Merci, et encore désolée du grand retard :$

Frimouss : Bien sur que tu es mon amie ! Et un grand MERCI pour cette super review ! :D Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et voici le nouveau chapitre ! )

_Ani quoi?!_

L'arrivée de la pleine lune ne semblait pas apporter à Remus autant de terreur et de peur qu'avant. Cette pleine lune était différente, cette pleine lune il n'y avait aucun secret à cacher, et aucune angoisse de perdre ses amis.

     « Bon, j'y vais. » prévint Remus en partant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui fermait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

     « Où ça ? » demanda Peter.

James donna un coup de coude à Peter. « Aïe, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

     « Penses y » siffla James. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette nuit ? »

     « Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien de prévu… » commença Peter, puis il vit le papier que lui glissait Sirius. Sur la feuille se trouvait un rond dessiné avec marqué à coté « La Lune ».

    « Oh » réalisé Peter, redonnant la feuille à Sirius. « Salut, Remus. »

Les choses allèrent tranquillement tout au long de l'année scolaire. Il y avait les désormais régulières blagues, et plans pour l'année suivante, et bien sur, les examens de fin d'année. Remus, James et Sirius les passèrent haut la main, tandis que Peter… et bien il eut chaud aux fesses. Juste à la fin de l'année scolaire, Remus subit sa dernière pleine lune à Poudlard, avant l'année suivante. Pendant qu'il était absent, il devenait évident que James et Sirius concoctait un plan « top secret ». Ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais Remus ne pouvait rien y faire car si il leur en avait parlé, ils auraient tout nié en bloc. La seule chose que Remus pouvait donc faire était d'attendre que les deux garçons lui révèlent ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

Le plan ne fut pas révélé avant le voyage de retour.

            « Nous avons réfléchi… » commença James.

            « Oh non, on est dans de beaux draps ! » plaisanta Remus.

            « …Que tu pourrais voir de la compagnie lors des pleines lunes, Lunard. » continua James en ignorant le commentaire de Remus.

            « Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? » demanda Remus, palissant.

            « Non ! », répondit Sirius, « Nous avons le plan idéal. »

            « Les gars, si vous venez avec moi lors des pleines lunes, vous pourriez vous faire mordre, ou pire encore, tu ! » s'exclama Remus. » Je n'ai aucun contrôle lorsque je suis un loup. »

            « Tu ne pourras pas nous blesser si nous devenons Animagi. » répliqua Sirius.

            « Ani quoi ?! » demanda Peter.

            « Non, vous ne pouvez pas… » commença Remus.

            « Si ! » le coupa James, « Si nous sommes Animagi, alors tes morsures ne nous ferons rien, et nous pourrons t'accompagner lors des pleines lunes. »

            « Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » cria Remus, « Ca pourrait se passer très mal ! »

            « Et alors ? C'est à ça que servent des amis. » lâcha Sirius.

            « Vous voudriez risquer vos vies… juste pour moi ? » questionna un Remus incrédule.

            « Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi on parle ? » s'exaspéra Peter.

            « Nous allons devenir Animagi Peter, est ce que ça rentre là dedans ? » lança Sirius.

            « J'ai compris ! » rétorqua Peter, vexé. « Mais c'est quoi un ani_ anig enfin ce dont vous parlez ? »

            « Animagus », expliqua James avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de lancer une autre insulte à Peter, « c'est le pouvoir de pouvoir se transformer en un animal à volonté. »

            « Mais c'est trop dangereux ! » fit remarquer Remus, essayant d'enlever cette idée de la tête de James et Sirius. « Il y a trop de choses qui peuvent mal se passer dans le processus ! Vous pouvez rester coincés pour toujours dans votre forme animale ou pire encore ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, et que le Ministère garde un œil sur cette branche en les faisant enregistrer ! Vus allez aller vous faire enregistrer n'est ce pas ? »

            « Qui ferait une chose idiote comme ça ? » s'offensa Sirius.

            « Mais… » commença Remus avant de se faire interrompre par Sirius encore une fois.

            « Oh tais toi et mange un peu de ces ChocoGrenouilles ! » lança Sirius en en jetant quelquesunes à Remus.

            « De toutes façons, tu ne pourras pas nous faire changer d'avis, c'est décidé, point. » conclut James.

            « Et arrête de gémir Peter ! » dit Sirius avec dégoût.

Et ainsi finit la première année des Maraudeurs.


End file.
